Undercover Laughter, Akwardness and Romance
by futuremrshudson
Summary: When Crazy Loco escapes from prison Tara is forced into hiding with Bobby will being forced to live together encourage them to confess their feelings, I think the title explains it all
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Bad Hair Day this weekend (you know where Tara shoots the guy in the hairdressers and his brother goes after her) and I got thinking what if he escapes from Prison a year later and Tara is forced to go into hiding with Bobby as her gaurd will they get the courage to confess their true feelings xx read and find out xxx its not going to be a long one like some of my others just a couple of chapters 3 tops x **

"What do you mean Crazy Loco has escaped from prison" Tara asked

"He was being transferred and the van was hit by a black car, apparently the same black car that the shots were fired from the night you and Rob went to dinner with Jack, Sue and Lucy"

"So we don't think it was an accident then?" Myles observed, resulting in D shaking his head,

"It is thought the whole thing was planned, but that's not the worrying part. According to prison chit-chat he was very vocal about getting his revenge on the computer fed that not only murdered his brother but also set the trap that resulted in him being caught and we all know who that is" D answered

"Fine, so we'll set another trap and get him off the streets. I didn't let him dictate my life last time I'm not going to let him do it this time. He hasn't come anywhere near me. I've haven't received any threats. I did a security search on my laptop last night and everything was fine there was no evidence I'd been hacked."

"All the same, we're not taking any chances, Bobby pretend you are a magnet and Tara is a fridge. You will not leave her side until this guy is caught" Jack added

"I don't think so I'll go crazy. I can just about put up with him in the office never mind 24hrs a day. Now if you will all excuse me I have to talk to a snitch about the Drug Trafficking Case" Tara replied, grabbing her files, phone and bag from her desk, before leaving the bullpen

"Bobby!" Jack begin

"Yeah, Yeah I know between here and the car to convince her with my charm" Bobby added before heading out the door, Bobby ,taking the stairs, caught up with her exiting the lift, walking through the garage the pair stopped suddenly when they spotted her car

Bobby picked up his cell and called the bullpen

"D, hi it's me, we've got a problem, we need the security tapes from the parking garage someone, and I'm betting he's a tad CRAZY, has smashed Tara's car up and I mean smashed. The windows are smashed in, the doors are banged up, the lights, the trunk everything the car is a mess"

("How is she?")

"She's fine more angry than anything"

"Bobby" she called

"Yeah, Hang on D, she's found something"

Bobby walked over to Tara who was looking at a note taped to the twisted metal that used to be her driver side door, looking at the note he read it to D

"You were lucky to escape me the first time, this time however you will pay for what you did to me and my brother, you must know the saying 'an eye for an eye' well I believe in that saying, only in this case it will be 'a life for a life'. D, we need to get this guy"

With that Bobby hung up the phone and led an obviously angry Tara back up to the bullpen

"Got the tapes" Myles yelled as he re-entered the office

Putting them in they found where Sue and Tara exited her car, they we're not in the elevator two minutes before a gang of men started to smash up her car headed by Crazy Loco who wasn't even wearing a mask or disguise it was if he wanted them to know who it was.

Once they were satisfied the car was enough of a wreck, Gonzalez was seen to be writing a note and placing it on the door, finally before heading off he faced the camera and used his right index figure to trace a slow line across his throat before finally blowing a smarmy kiss towards the lens.

"So he's after me and before you say it I'm not going into hiding. I want the pleasure of catching this guy myself"

"Tara!" Ted raised voice came from the door "You were very lucky to escape last time; I'm not risking you getting hurt this time. You have two choices, one you head off for a nice vacation in Minnesota or two you go into a safe house, your choice"

"Ted please, no"

"Tara don't even attempt to argue. I've told you your options, your choice which one?"

"Fine I'll go to the safe house"

"Right now you have another choice, an agent will stay with you at all times, so make a choice Myles or Bobby?"

Tara looked at Ted pleading with him to change his mind "I suppose if I have to choose one of them I'll pick Bobby"

"Whoo hoo, always knew I was her favourite"

"Right you two go home, pack cases and make your way towards the safe house using these instructions and please be careful, the rest of you get this guy off the streets" Ted ordered

The team headed back to work as Tara and Bobby made their way towards her house, emerging fifteen minutes later with her bag and her cat. After calling by Bobby's house they were on their way to the safe house

"ARGH!" Tara yelled in frustration,

"Hey Shelia you ok"

"NO! Once again my life is being placed on hold because of this psycho and as a result I'm going to be stuck in a safe house"

"You're right Tara he is a psycho which is why it is safer for you to be in the safe house because the team, especially me doesn't want anything to happen to you. Now just sit there and enjoy the ride, we'll be on the road another thirty minutes at least"

Tara mind was whirling as he finished what did he mean by the 'especially me' line. Sure they had chemistry but apart from the kiss after the benefit last year neither one had acted on it or mentioned it since. Even though on some days all she wanted to do was confess how much she was in love with him, but never did, she was convinced he didn't feel the same way until now, but there was still that voice in the back of her head that was screaming 'concern for a co-worker'.

"Tara, we're here" Bobby explained, turning off the engine

"I can see that" she snapped still frustrated "Sorry, I'm just really frustrated"

"I know you are Shelia but this really is the safest option now come honey lets go explore our new home" He replied holding out his hand which to his and more importantly her own shock she took.

Entering the pair choose a room, dropped their bags on the beds took some time to explore the rest of the house.

Searching the upstairs they found not only two bedrooms and a bathroom but also a games room complete with video games and a few giant arcade game machines including Pac-man

"Oh I loved this game when I was younger" Tara added excitedly "My high score was on top for two years at a local arcade I even won an award"

"Is that what the face trophy thing on your fire place is?"

"Yep"

Walking back downstairs they found a spacious living room complete with a vast DVD collection and a few boards games; a quaint kitchen/dining area with a fully stocked fridge, freezer and cupboards; there was also an office with a telephone and secure internet access to the bull-pen and finally an indoor gym complete with rowing and running machines, a few weights and a selection of exercise balls. Heading outside Tara found the best feature of the house a huge garden and there in the middle bags of hay, looking around she spotted two buildings at the end of the garden

"Bobby" she called

"Yeah"

"What is in those building do you know?"

"Not a clue, stay here I'll go check them out, just encase"

Bobby walked slowly towards the buildings, gun in hand he slowly opened the door and found two big brown and white horses, calling Tara she made her way towards him

"Well I guess that explains the hay" she noted

"I love horses; I used to ride all the time in Australia"

"I've never done it"

"It's easy, tell you what tomorrow I'll give you your first lesson and now let's see what treasures the other building is hiding"

Walking through the next pen and closing the gate, Bobby opened the door to small shed, Tara screaming when its occupants ran towards her

"Tara what are you screaming at their just chickens" Bobby observed laughing hysterically as Tara ran away from the six chickens around her feet

"I hate chickens, always have always will, they scare me" she said running out of the pen trying to escape the pecking beaks

Bobby was laughing uncontrollably by know "You're not joking are you, you're really scared of chickens"

"It's not funny, my gran used to have chickens and one day when I was small I got pecked by one on my hand, left a nice mark and I still have the scar, ever since I've been scared stiff. Now will you please lock them back up"

Bobby nodded his head and proceeded to round up the chickens leading them back into the shed "Happy now" he asked still laughing

"Immensely thank you"

Still laughing Bobby headed back inside Tara following close behind.

"So Shelia, you hungry?" Bobby asked

"Starving and I just so happened to pick up a pizza from my freezer which I'm sure even you could cook in the oven while I unpack" she replied as she handed him the pepperoni pizza

"I should be able to, I'm not that useless"

"Bobby, one more thing before I head upstairs, you take the plastic wrapping off before you cook it" she said with a smirk as she sprinted up the stairs

"You better run" he yelled after her

Placing the unwrapped pizza in the oven, Bobby located the oven knob, after much searching, and turned on their dinner smiling widely when the light on the oven came on. He too then headed upstairs to unpack.

Ten minutes later the pair was back in the kitchen, the pizza cooking nicely in the oven. Tara hunted through the fridge and found a few salad leaves and some herb dressings and made herself a small salad to accompany her pizza knowing full well Bobby didn't do 'rabbit food'.

Bobby had been busy searching the cupboards and had located plates, glasses, cutlery and a bottle of pear and apple fizzy water. He had even managed to set the table quite nicely for dinner. Dinner passed, with general talk about pending cases. Once they had finished, they were both full and pleased she hadn't defrosted a desert.

"How about watching a movie or playing a board game?" Tara asked

"Sure, a movie sounds great"

Walking into the living room Tara looked at the DVD collection and choose Robin Hood Prince of Thieves for three reasons one she knew there was no way Bobby would sit through a chick-flick, two it had enough action to keep Bobby entertained but with a hidden chick-flick element and three Kevin Costner was hot.

Settling on the sofa placed her head on a pillow and got comfy, that was until Bobby came in and insisted he sat on the sofa with her as her cat had occupied the chair something he would thank Lola for later. Together they sat and watched the film, by the end of it he had placed in arm around her shoulders and she had slipped her head down to his chest as she fell asleep, Bobby laughing slightly when he heard her small snores.

Moving gently and slowly he picked her up and carried her up to her bed all the while ensuring not to bang on her head on the wooden frames of the door which to his surprise he managed to do, bending slightly he flicked the quilt and placed her in the bed, but when his arm got stuck he had no choice but to pull it free, resulting in her spinning over on the bed and waking with a jump

"Sorry!" he apologised, "I was bringing you to bed and my arm got stuck as a lay you down"

"Well now I'm awake, I can change and get myself to bed"

With a look of embarrassment on his face Bobby exited her bedroom heightening when he heard the muffled laughs of Tara coming from the room.

Changing and collapsing into his bed he couldn't believe what had happened, turning out his lights he tried to sleep but the sight of her flipping over as he moved his arm haunted his dreams.

**Please review xx :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go next part to this one x **

**I have changed the name of this story since my niece read it and she came up with the name x x there is a mild reference from Troy story in this chapter x **

**I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter so here we go - I do not own any of those from the show you recognise they all belong to PAX - I am just borrowing them - neither do I own PACMAN **

**The name of the cat came from the screen name Tara called herself in the episode entitled Homeland Security (or at least I think it was that one, if it wasn't I apologise for my mistake) **

The next morning Bobby awoke to the sound of Tara singing in her shower, a smile bracing his face as he heard the words

"I've got hamsters in my heart."

As nonsense as that lyric was it still reminded him of that special night, the night where he kissed her for the first time and as brief as it was he still treasured it.

Hearing the water stop and doors opening and shutting he grabbed his robe and headed for his own shower, emerging a few minutes later clean, dressed and starving. He was making his way down the stairs when he heard her scream. Spinning on his heels, very nearly toppling over the banister he went back up the stairs two at a time, barging through her door gun drawn.

"FBI DONT MOVE" he yelled at whatever was in the room, obviously there was something distressing the way she was sat on the bed shaking

Looking around he saw nothing or no-one, placing a hand on hers she looked up at him

"Tara, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked trying to keep calm

Shaking her head indicating 'no' she pointed to the window box located just outside her window

Turning his head and following her hand Bobby looked at the window box and nearly fell off the bed laughing when he saw what had made her scream

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she yelled "That flipping bird attacked me"

"But Tara, It's a sparrow, it's smaller than a mouse and I think it may even be one of the smallest birds around"

"Maybe but when you turn around and see the feathered thing flying towards you beak first it is pretty scary"

"Ok" He added sarcastically as he gave her a hug, trying to hide the laughter on his face "You're right, that cute little sparrow on the window box is scary"

At that moment in time the sparrow tweeted a small song and Bobby was hysterical while Tara sat on the edge of the bed realising there really was nothing to be scared of. Once the laughter and embarrassment had subsided the pair headed for the kitchen

"So Miss Williams what would you like for breakfast, cereal, toast or eggs? After all we have chickens"

"Don't remind me I've had enough of birds to last me the day thank you, but in answer to your question toast will be great thanks"

Standing up Bobby proceeded to make her toast with peanut butter on top and to her surprise managed to do it without setting fire to the kitchen or burning it.

Once breakfast was finished Bobby told her to go get changed into some old worn clothes and he would fulfil his promise of teaching her to ride the horse.

After changing into an old pair of trousers and a jumper the pair made their way to the horses.

"Tar, the first thing you must do is trust your horse and he must trust you" he said "Watch"

With that he walked slowly up the horse, gently extending his hand to him. To Tara's amazement the horse stayed exactly where he was, he seemed at easy with Bobby, he did indeed trust him; she stood in awe watching him as he spoke to the horse

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to put this saddle on you slowly and then we'll go have a run. That's it nice and steady boy, Good-boy"

As he finished Tara stood there as Bobby slowly and gently placed the saddle on the horse, clipped a rope to his bridal and led him to the open pasture of the garden, all the time the horse remained completely calm and as if he'd known him for years

"How did you do that?" Tara asked

"A lot of practice, but once he knows I'm not going to hurt him and that he's safe, he will remain calm. He has also been trained very well, if they are it makes the whole process easier to achieve"

"It really was amazing watching you do that"

"Thank you, now it is your turn, but don't panic because the horse will sense it and I'll be right behind you the whole time. Now walk towards him slowly and steadily, talk to him, tell him everything is ok, that's it now move your hands gently towards his face, that's it slowly, right now stroke the side of his head and keep talking"

Tara followed Bobby instructions and to her amazement the horse remained completely calm obviously unable to sense the nerves she was feeling inside

"Tara, pick up the saddle slowly and keep talking, tell him what you are going to do and really gently place the saddle over his back, that's it well done Shelia, now clip on the rein to the ring by his neck and slowly walk him out"

"I did it" she said once the horse had joined his friend in the garden "That was unbelievable I can't believe I've never done that before"

"Wait until you ride him it is a feeling like no other, maybe when we are from here I could arrange it for us to ride a horse on the beach one day, there is nothing better than racing up the beach on a horse. We could take some food make a real day of it" he suggested

"Yeah that would be good" Tara added a little too quickly for her liking but excited at the thought that this plan could be considered a date

Walking over to the horses again Bobby showed her how to mount 'Crackers' as she had now named him. Sitting on the horse Tara felt free, she could easily see why people loved these animals and why horse-riding was such a popular past-time and this was without even moving.

"Ok Shelia, since this is your first time riding I'm going to hold his rope and just let him trot around the garden" with that he picked up the rope and as he had previously showed her Tara indicated for the horse to move.

Now Tara really did feel free as the horse trotted slowly in a circle she felt it was just the two of them. She and Crackers were in their own world were no maniacs were trying to kill her, she was free

"Can we go faster?"

"Sure if you're ready just tell him with your voice he'll know what you want"

With that she clicked her voice again and Cracker's moved into a slow gallop

"This is amazing" she called to Bobby

"Told you"

Tara spent most of the morning and early afternoon riding the horse she never felt anything like it. She and Bobby even managed a small slow race from one end of the garden to the other. Around 3pm she got off the horse and walked to where Bobby was sat on the ground leaning against the garden wall, their horse happily munching the hay in their feed trays. Sitting next to him she placed a small feather kiss on cheek

"What was that for?"

"Today, teaching me to ride, making me forget, cooking me breakfast just everything"

"It was my pleasure, I can see in your eyes how riding Crackers has effected you"

"I felt invisible on him, like I could take down the most extreme terrorists in one swoop"

Sitting there in silence for a moment they enjoyed their surrounding, Tara glanced over towards him and she saw that look in his eyes, it was the same look she saw just before they kissed after the benefit, he slowly lifted his hands to her cheek and was about to kiss her when his phone rang effectively breaking the spell between them.

Clearing her throat she ran indoors and busied herself in the kitchen as he spoke to Ted regarding the capture of Crazy Loco. Tara stood watching him from the window, something he knew she was doing, it was moments like this she wished she possessed Sue's lip reading skills, she would give anything to know what they were talking about though she figured it was about Crazy Loco.

Opening the freezer door, she grabbed a few ingredients and started to make a dinner of spaghetti bolognaise. As the meat browned gently in the pan Bobby entered the kitchen

"Hi, um that was Ted, no news yet, I'm going to go and use the gym for a bit before dinner; do you mind?"

"No, its fine dinner is going to be another twenty minutes or so anyway I'll call when it's done"

With that Bobby was up the stairs double quick, the thought of how he had nearly kissed her going around his head... At the same time Tara was absentmindedly stirring the pasta in the saucepan thinking of how she had nearly kissed him.

Once dinner was cooked, Bobby sat in the kitchen to eat his while Tara excused herself to the living room claiming there was something she wanted to watch on TV, she did watch the news, not really paying much attention to what was happening. All she could think of was how in one stupid movement she had ruined their great morning and caused awkwardness between them... Little did she know that in the kitchen Bobby was thinking the exact same thing.

The rest of their evening passed in silence, they carefully avoided each other. Tara stayed in the living room while Bobby had another work-out. When he left the gym she entered as he put the horses and chickens back in the stable and shed. He came into the living room, she headed for the shower.

Looking down the stairs she could see the light still on and not wanting another awkward moment she decided to just head for her bedroom, closing the door she let the tears that had been threatening all afternoon and evening fall from her face sinking to the floor she cursed herself for ruining their great friendship.

Bobby hearing her door close made his way up the stairs disappointed that she had once again avoided him, as he walked into his bedroom he could hear the sound of her crying, sinking to the floor himself his heart broke at the thought that his one action was the reason for her tears.

Hearing the noise of his door shutting Tara decided to go and make herself a hot chocolate hoping it would help her sleep. Standing back up she slowly made her way past his door as quietly as she could, crept down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where she found her beloved cat Lola curled up in her bed.

After making her hot chocolate she proceeded to the living room completely unaware that Bobby was making his way down but stopped after the first two steps when he heard her talking to Lola, who had followed her into the living room.

Tara placed her cup on the table and sat back against the sofa, stoking her cats fur as she sat on her lap

"Lola, what am I going to do? Another moment of weakness and we have that air of awkwardness again just like we did after the benefit. I've tried to deny my feelings for him, tried to carry-on as normal, but one look into those baby blue eyes and I lose all my senses. Why can't I just tell him I've been in love with him for the past three years?"

Bobby sat on the second step from top listening to her as she confided in her cat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was in love with him! Those six words were what he needed to hear. All he wanted to do was sprint down the stairs and tell her he felt exactly the same way but her next words stopped him

"I maybe in love with him Lola, but I can't be with him, the policies in the office prevent it, so I just have to carry on with life and keep my feelings to myself no matter how much it hurts" she looked into her beloved cats eyes and broke down completely

"Life's not fare Lola, I finally found a man who I love and who I want to be with for the rest of my life but some stupid policy prevents me being happy, sure I could transfer but that would mean leaving my friends, my family and if he doesn't feel the same way I would be lost"

The power of her words and the hurt in her voice was breaking Bobby's heart and he knew exactly what he needed to do. Standing he crept quietly to the other stairs in the house that led to the office and booted up the computer to email Ted, wanting to know what the process for his transfer was because he thought it was time he stopped denying his feelings for Tara, especially now he knew the truth.

Reading Ted's reply five times Bobby couldn't believe the words in front of him. He felt excited, apprehensive, nervous, happy; scared; in fact he had never felt so many different emotions in the space of a few minutes. Exiting the office he made his way slowly through the downstairs of the house searching for her but with no luck. In a way he was glad because it meant he could do this right.

Tara, who was completely oblivious to his plan and the fact that he had heard every word she said, finished her hot chocolate and since she still felt wide awake decided a game of PACMAN was in order.

Placing her cup in the kitchen sink she noticed the office light was on and figured Bobby was in there checking on the case, but also felt sad at the fact that he had avoided her by using the backstairs and not those that led to the living room.

Sighing she headed to the games room, switching on the machine she began playing the game from her childhood, smiling as she remembered a time where life was not only simple but also there was no policies dictating who she could date.

Playing the game she felt calm and determined to forget what had happened earlier even if just for a while. As she completed another level she couldn't help but let out a little

"Whoop whoop"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it especially the sparrow in the bedroom part and the horse riding x x**

**please review xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well we've had the laughter and the akwardness I think its time for some romance xx **

**I want to thank all of my readers, reviewers, those who have added me to their favs, those who have added both me and my stories to their alerts you have no idea how much it means to me, it gives me the encouragement to carry on writing xx thank you again everyone x I love each and everyone of you **

Bobby walked into the garden and picked a few flowers to give to Tara, for two main reasons one he always wanted to give her flowers and two it may help lift some of the temsion between them, heading back into the house he stopped in the kitchen, poured them both a glass of wine and knowing she wasn't downstairs he headed upstairs to finish his search for her, smiling when he heard the

"Whoop whoop" of her voice coming from the games room

Walking towards the room he was pleased she hadn't closed the door, leaning against the frame he just stared at her. He really was in love with this woman and knowing that she loved him back was better than the Wizard's basketball team winning the championship.

Walking slowly towards her he placed the wine on the small table and the flowers on the control panel, causing her jump slightly and look up at him, before gazing around the room avoiding making eye contact

"Hi"

"Hi, Tara, are you ok?"

"I'm fine why?"

"Well you've been avoiding me all night and even now when I'm in the same room you can't even look at me, there is obviously something wrong so why don't you tell me"

"I can't tell you; even though you are the one person I should be telling, I just can't"

Taking her hand he led her to the sofa where the two of them sat down

"Tara you can tell me anything"

"Not this"

"You can Tara, just tell me, I know how much it hurts too, how much you want to say something, you just have to let the words come out"

Tara looked at him wondering what he was on about and then it dawned on her she had just told Lola being without Bobby hurts; could it be he feels the same way she asked herself silently

Booby seeing the confusion and distance on her face closed the gap between them and tucked her hair behind her ears, feeling her leaning into his palm he smiled

"Tara, I want to tell you something" he whispered his voice a little hoarse

"What, what do you need to tell me" she asked her own voice breathless and hoarse

"I don't know how to put it so how about I show you" he replied the words he wanted to say suddenly disappearing from his head

Leaning towards her face he paused momentarily and waited for her to move backwards but she didn't so he continued, placing a delicate kiss on her lips, feeling her respond kiss quickly deepened, smiling against her lips when she let the tip of the tongue skim his lips wanting access to his mouth which he granted, their tongues tangled together and all the passion inside them was finally released. Her hands made their way from his shoulders to the back of his neck, while his lowered to her waist. After a few moments they parted both struggling to breathe

"Tara, I have a confession to make" he said once his breathing had calmed "I heard you talking to Lola earlier and I knew I had to find a way to tell you I feel the same, working with you and not being able to touch you, hold you and comfort you for the past three years has been torture. I never thought you felt the same way so I kept quiet and thanked God that I still had your friendship which was better than nothing"

Tara looked at him, the thought that he had the same feelings for her that she had for him caused the tears to slowly fall from her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile as he lifted hand to brush them away

"Tara, sweetheart please don't cry"

"I can't help it" she said "I've wanted to kiss you again ever since the benefit but I always thought you saw me just as a colleague. I spend every moment thinking about you, every time you go out on a raid I panic and pray that you come back safe, not knowing what I would do if you didn't."

"I know how feel, every time I go out I want to hug you and kiss you like I just did, just encase the worst happens. When I come back it takes all my strength not to grab hold of you and tell you how much I love you"

Tara smiled as he finished, he had finally admitted it, he to realised he said it and grabbed her hands

"Just encase you didn't catch that I'll say it again I love you Tara Williams"

Wrapping her arms back around his neck she smiled and shouted on the top of her voice the words she had wanted to say for three years

"I LOVE YOU TOO BOBBY MANNING" before capturing his lips in another long passionate kiss that caused the two of them to fall back against the sofa with her practically on top of him

Once they parted Bobby lay back on the sofa while Tara lay down with her head in his lap, his left hand entwined with her right as they rested on her stomach while his right played with her hair and her left stroked his arm.

Bobby seeing the faraway look on her face knew what she thinking

"The policy at work?" he asked

"Yes, I want us to be together; now that we are I don't want to lose you so I'm going to ask Ted for a transfer"

"There's no need sweetheart, when I heard you talking to Lola, I made my way to the office and sent an email to Ted asking what the transfer process was..."

"Bobby I am not going to let you leave the team, you are an important agent if anyone is leaving I am, there are always more opportunities for a tech agent than a field agent"

He placed his hand that was entwined with hers on her lips to silent her

"Sweetheart, can I finish now?" he asked causing her to nod

"Ted sent me a message back, saying that for the past three months Lucy and Myles have been involved in a secret undercover. Apparently they went to Ted wanting to rekindle their relationship and Ted arranged it for them to date in secret to see if team dating and professionalism could work"

"Hold on, back up a second, Myles and Lucy are dating?"

"Apparently so, and they have been for the past three months, anyway it seems the undercover has worked and the policy has been cancelled, which means that as long as we stay professional you and I can be together and stay where we are"

"Really"

"Really" he replied pulling her up into his lap for a hug and another kiss

Breaking apart she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist not wanting to let her go, smiling brightly she lifted her head and they looked into each other's eyes excited to find out what the future held for them.

**Please review xx **


End file.
